Interactive radio systems may provide short messages and communicate with mobile devices. In one example, individual mobile interactive radio units are installed in motor vehicles or other locations for use by subscribers of the interactive radio system. Each mobile unit includes a radio broadcast receiver, such as a standard automobile radio, and a two-way wireless communication device, such as a satellite-based wireless telephone. Radio broadcasts received by the mobile unit are listened to by the subscriber, perhaps while driving the vehicle. The subscriber may respond to advertisements, solicitations, promotional segments or the like by entering commands through the mobile unit, which are transmitted by the wireless telephone to a network operations center.
As one specific example, if the subscriber wishes to purchase a product advertised during a radio broadcast, the subscriber enters an order or purchase command into the mobile unit and the command is forwarded to the network operations center, which coordinates the purchase of the product on behalf of the subscriber. To this end, the broadcast signal may be encoded with sub-signals which identify the product offered for sale during the segment of the broadcast. The mobile unit extracts the product identification from the broadcast signal and generates a purchase command, which identifies the product being purchased along with the identity of the subscriber associated with the mobile unit. There is a need to further enhance interactive radio systems.